We're still one group
by green-fairy 17
Summary: umm... actually this is a fic about the group of otto (sound) ninjas


Author's note:  
  
Well, I just thought of pairing Kin and Zaku. Actually, I did not base it on the anime series of Naruto, as you will notice, Dosu lost in the preliminary in this fic but in the anime he actually won against Chouji. Well, that's all I can say. If you have any comments just review...  
  
Right after Shikamaru defeated me in the 3rd test of the Chuunin Exam, I hurried to the hospital to see if Zaku is alright. Yes, I saw him, he was lying on the bed, unconscious, I sat beside him... and the next thing I knew I fall asleep...  
  
"Uhn... Kin?" Zaku just regained his consciousness. When I heard Zaku's voice, I woke up "Zaku... are you okay now?" I asked him. "Yeah, what happened.... Did you pass the third test?" he asked me "No... I lost to Shikamaru. How about your arms, is it okay?" I asked to change the topic "It's not okay, it's numb... I can't move it.Where's Dosu?" he said "He's still out there waiting his name to be called, you better take a rest" I said as I tried lay him back down but "No, I want to see what's happening in the third test" he said as he tried to stand up "But Zaku..." "No buts, Kin" "Fine, what else an I do. I'll assist you" "Thanks"  
  
We went to the place where the third test is taking place. While we're on our way there no one has spoken, the silence is killing me, "Orochimaru will be mad, I'm sure" I said to break the silence "Don't you still get it!" he said "What are you taking about" I asked him confusedly, I really can't understand what he's taking about "Kin, Orochimaru just use us as tools, all he wants is Sasuke, he had already given the seal to him" he said, I can see anger in his face "But why would he waste time on training us?" I still don't get why Zaku is that mad, "I know you still don't understand. I cannot answer your question" he said as he walks away from me "Zaku... Zaku, wait up" .  
  
When we reach the place, Dosu is already fighting with Chouji. "We're just in time" Zaku said "Yeah, I sure that Dosu will win--" I didn't finish my sentence because Chouji gave Dosu a big blow, that means Dosu lost. "I guess you're wrong Kin" Zaku said. Dosu was brought to the hospital because he's knocked out, Zaku and I followed him.  
  
When Dosu finally wake up "Sorry I lost..." Dosu said "Don't worry Dosu, we all lost," I said to cheer him "Are you're arms alright Zaku?" Dosu asked him "It's numb" Zaku said "How about you Kin, how's you're head?" Dosu asked me "Kin, why haven't you told me you have an injury in your head?" Zaku suddenly asked "Don't worry about it, I'm okay, it's not that worse like yours" I said to Zaku "Well I did not want this to happen, I didn't know it would turn out like this, at least it's not because of carelessness" Zaku answered back "Hey! At least I have my both arms" "What could your arms do if your careless!" "I'm not careless!". "Hey stop it you guys" Dosu said "Shut up!" we both said to Dosu "I would just like to remind you that we're still one team" Dosu said "Fine I'm making it up with you but not with Zaku" I said "Me too, but not with Kin" Zaku said "You guys are like kid who always like to fight" Dosu said "Hell cares!" I said and I left the room. "What's wrong with her, I'm just being concern about her then she gets mad" said Zaku to Dosu "I don't know with you guys, but Kin is really, really mad" Dosu said Dosu "I know" said Zaku.  
  
Oh, how I hate Zaku! Zaku really makes me mad. Oh how I hate him! Why is he always like that! He always makes things worst! He really didn't even know what happened, why would he judge me like that! Damn him! "Kin, Wait" I heard a voice from behind. I look behind and I saw Dosu "Why are you up? Are your wounds okay?" "Yes, I'm okay" "What do you want?" "I want to know if you're still mad at Zaku" "Of course, why?" "Cause you know that's Zaku's way of showing his concern" "Why are you tell this to me?" "Nothing, it's because we're one group, I don't want our group to fell apart" "I don't know Dosu, I'm very confused"  
  
After the Chuunin exam, we never heard orders from Orochimaru, so we decided to go home to Hidden Sound village. When we reached there, Orochimaru is waiting at the port. "Orochimaru, sorry we lost" I said "How dare you give disgrace to your village!" Orochimaru said "We already given our best" said Dosu. "Well your best isn't enough" said Orochimaru. Orochimaru started attacking Zaku, Dosu and I protected him. But I receive a little scratch on my legs from Orochimaru, "Why are you doing this to us?" I asked "Because you're useless" he simply said "I told you before Kin, he's just using us" said Zaku "Is that so, leave him to me, Kin bring Zaku to a safe place" said Dosu "Think you can handle me alone" said Orochimaru "He's right, I wanna fight too, you're not that strong alone" I said "It's not the right time to argue with me Kin" said Dosu "But we're a team!" "You're right we are a team, so help Zaku," "Fine!". So Zaku and I ran to the forest of the sound village and hide. In short Dosu risked his life to save Zaku and me.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just the two of us" said Zaku "Zaku... I want to say sorry, sorry for all the things I said to you before" "Well, you shouldn't say sorry, it's all my fault, friends?" asked Zaku as he lend his hands for shake hands "Friends!" I said as I shake hands with Zaku. We settled in an open place in the forest.  
  
"Dosu didn't have to do that, I can still fight" Zaku suddenly said "Fight?! Are you out of your mind! Your arms are already useless, and it's Orochimaru that we're gonna fight! You're now too weak to fight! Can't you see he's aiming on you because you can't fight for yourself! How can you fight with out your arms! Face the truth Zaku, you just can't fight!" I bursted. I think I humiliated Zaku, he suddenly became quite. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that" I said "You're right, I'm just a useless ninja now, I think I shouldn't be called a ninja, specially now I can't use my arms " he said "No! You're wrong." I said then suddenly an idea came to my mind "Wait! I think I know how you could use you're arms, how bout putting chakra on it?" "That won't work" "Just give it a try, please" "Fine". Zaku collected all his chakra on his arms but "I told you it won't work" "Sorry, I thought it would" "My arms will be forever useless" "Don't worry Zaku, I'll be your arms" "I really don't know why you're so kind to me but thanks anyway" "You don't need to say thank you, we're one group" and for the first time after the chuunin exam, I saw Zaku smile.  
  
End of part one, and I have nothing else to say, I just want to ask some help, cause I really don't have an idea on how Kin died in the manga, if you know some information, pls. e-mail it to me, thanks. 


End file.
